Hearth Map Details
You might have noticed that the map of Hearth has numbered points on it. Here's what they mean! The major cities of Hearth are marked on the map in red. Minor cities and towns are not marked. 1: Not a city; but the principal meeting point for all the northern barbarian tribes, humans, wild elves, rogue dwarves, etc. Has an imaginative name like "Meeting place of the tribes". They know where it is, and what it is, so it doesn't need a special name. Has a small community of rather spiritual dudes who live there, who advise all tribes and stuff, but are part of none of them. 2: Dwarven capital city, Murka'zon'thurn. Also called Deepstone. Reputed to have the greatest store of metallic ores on the whole planet. 3: Dwarven second city, Kravak'nua'heng. Also called Skystone. The trade center of the dwarves, as it's closest to the rest of the continent, including the bloody elves. 4: Thaemaruilus: The northernmost city of the Elven monarchy, closest to the dwarven mountains. Does fairly good trade with them, actually. The name translates to common as "Honourable vigil for our noble cousins" because elves are distrustful of dwarves but also do respect them. A bit. A tiny bit. snobby gits. 5: Elven capital: Aerbaelairaf: The capital of the Elven monarchy on Oricalla. This is one of the places where the moonlight shines bright enough for elves to fly to Belior. The name translates to common as "Guardian of the law of the home moon" Because elves are poncy with their names. 6: Shaselduaelsha: The easternmost city of the elven monarchy, closest to the sea. Many elven sailors come from here. The name translates to common as "sun high above the crescent of the great Ocean" 7: Koehyadaress: Usually seen as the entrance to the elven kingdoms by those outside it, and the elves like it that way, which is why it's name translates as "Earth bridge to the world of Elves" 8: Free city of Thad - The territory this trade city draws from means that Thad can sell all kinds of food. Thadian boats and caravans are always welcomed, if only for the food they bring. Southern colonies rely on Thadian food! 9: Halfling city of Lunch - The Halflings of hearth have settled down and made a great city here. It's a really lovely place to live. Thad may have the best food, but Lunch has the best chefs! 10: City of Tip. Very imaginatively named. Leads direct trade with the southland colonies. 11:Firbesafis - Capital of the Alliance Republic. Mostly populated by Aasimar, Tieflings, and Humans. It has some weird architecture, mostly because lots of the population can fly. Crimes often have strange punishments. (It was named in Elven: Dark oath-ring of light) 12: Jadei, Trade port of the Alliance Republic. 13: Zonah, the farm city. Sadly often raided by orks, as it is near one of the places where the moonlight shines bright enough for orks to fly from Nessus. 14: Gnomehold, the gnome city. a bit weird, full of illusions and odd contraptions. and waterwheels. And cogs. 15: Rose Halls. A city famous for it's halls with rose coloured roofs, and the local stone which has rose-swirl patterns in it. Quite a learned city, it has a larger number of wizards and scholars living in it. Here's where the game started! 16: Woodfolk holdings. The woodfolk are a mix of humans, half elves, and elves, who are largely barbarians, rangers, bards, and druids. This is not really a city, it's several towns and villages that have grown together but kept their individuality. Also has lots of Eladrin elves, who's greater fey nature has led to the city have quite a relaxed, party town nature. 17: Halfling/gnome/dwarf confederation. All short folk are welcome here. Gnome and dwarven seafarers most often come from here. There are rumours that they have created boats that can sail against the wind without magic, with the aid of clouds. Most scholars discount this. 18: Olebicenco, city of stone. Good quality stone is quarried here and floated down the river. mostly populated by Humans & dwarves. 19: Flik, City of wood. Famous for it's very dense forrest, which is expertly managed, and all it's various wood-based products. It's not actually much better than anywhere else, just more famous, because it's on a trade route. 20: Tun, Second city of stone. Also full of quarries, but it has the only non-dwarf controlled mythril mine in the whole of hearth. 21: Stotarm, the Doorway. This place is the port that links to the stepping stones. Do not doubt it's importance 22: Amavanoroha, free city of Elves. These elves don't want to be ruled by the hereditary elven monarchy, or any monarchy, for that matter. They are trying out a thing they call "democracy". The name translates to common as "Beautiful forest of flowering freedom" Yellow points on the map are Moon Portals, where the moonlight can shine bright enough for elves to fly to and from the moon Belior Orange points are the same, but link to the moon Nessus Note that there are several moon points in the ocean, but the moon-elves don't use these, because that would be stupid. Mer-Elves do, but not so much. They respect the moons for the tides, but have no wish to do great dealings with their moon-kin.